Another Brick in the Wall
by Mary-Kate Windsor Hoppe
Summary: we don't need no education... we don't need no thougut control... Snape tinha os alunos em suas mãos...


Era uma tarde cinzenta e fria no Castelo de Hogwarts. Os alunos acabavam de chegar de uma aula de Poções. Alguma coisa havia acontecido naquela aula. Os alunos estavam estranhos. Pensando em muitas coisas... estranhas também. Pareciam soldados. Harry estava no meio destes alunos.

**Daddy's flown across the ocean**

_Papai voou através do oceano_

**Leaving just a memory**

_Deixando apenas uma lembrança_

**A snapshp in the family album**

_Uma fotografia no álbum de família_

**Daddy what else did you leave for me**

_Papai o que mais você deixou pra mim_

**Daddy what a d'ya leave behing**

_Papai o que mais você deixou aqui pra mim_

Isso batia na cabeça dos alunos. Certamente estavam muito estranhos. Com caras estranhas. O professor Snape havia feito algo com eles, e sempre e sempre repetia:

**All in all it just a brick in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira foi penas um tijolo no muro_

**All in all it was all just a bricks in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira forma apenas tijolos no muro_

Estavam com caras de assassinos. Pessoas sem vida. Pessoas estranhas. Pessoas.... pessoas mortas... Não eram mais aqueles alunos alegres que andavam pela Hogwarts, mesmo estando frio. Se tudo o que Snape falara na aula, o que as vozes que ecoavam pelo corredor diziam, era verdade.

**We don't need no education**

_Nós não precisamos de educação_

Mas o que viria a seguir, de acordo com Snape, deveria ser afirmativo, em vez de negativo:

**We don't need no thougut control**

_Nós não precisamos de controle mental_

E isso, na sala de Snape, era essencial. Pelo menos deveria ter:

**No dark sarcasm i the classroom**

_De humor negro na sala de aula_

E então, os alunos gritaram:

**HEY TEACHER LEAVE THEM KIDS ALONE**

_Professores deixem as crianças em paz_

Mas a voz de Snape voltava a ecoar pelos corredores de Hogwarts, agora mortos, entre os alunos com sede de morte e vingança. E Snape falava calmamente, como em hipnose:

**All in all it's just another brick in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira é apenas mais um tijolo no muro_

**All in all you're just another brick in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira você é apenas mais um tijolo no muro_

E vivia repetindo, repetindo, repetindo... Os alunos estavam pálidos. Até mesmo Lino Jordan e os cabelos dos Weasley perderam a cor. Hermione, sempre tagarelando feitiços pelos corredores, agora estava marchando, querendo matar alguém, e todos eles indo para uma grande armadilha que Snape preparara. Draco Malfoy, que queria sempre matar Harry, agora estava pior que nunca, com sede de sangue... Gina Weasley, sempre perseguindo Harry, agora estava querendo matar seu melhor amigo, Colin Creevey, que também queria estrangular Gina. Enquanto marchavam pelos corredores, os alunos que estavam em aula, saíam das salas e iam cantando ao mesmo tom da voz de Snape...

Uma falha de Snape. Um deslize dele. Acabara de ocorrer. Snape achava que os alunos já estavam em suas mãos. Até que, como um estalo, os alunos, mortos, sedentos de sangue, saíram parcialmente de seu transe, e começaram a cantar, numa voz morta, mas a cantar:

**I don't need no arms around me**

_Eu não preciso de braços em volta de mim_

**I don't need no drugs to calm me**

_Eu não preciso de drogas pra me acalmar_

**I have seen the writing on the wall**

_Eu vi as escrituras no muro_

Haviam visto umas escrituras no muro. Algo como que alguém iria voltar. Mas não seria a Câmara Secreta reaberta novamente, pois isso havia acontecido no ano anterior. Algo pior, não imaginado. Mas os alunos continuaram cantando:

**Don't think I need anything at all**

_Não pense que eu preciso de coisa alguma_

**No don't think I need anything at the all**

_Não, não pense que eu precise de coisa alguma_

Não precisavam de nada. Iriam precisar de algo sim... algo para matar... Não adiantaria nada viver, pois:

**All in all it was all just bricks in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira foram apenas tijolos no muro_

**All in all you were all just bricks in the wall**

_De qualquer maneira vocês foram apenas tijolos no muro_

E assim, os alunos continuariam se Snape não os tirasse do transe. Apenas sairiam completamente se... se algo atingisse Snape e o incapacitasse de falar. Assim continuou aquela tarde fria e cinzenta no castelo de Hogwarts, e os alunos, todos, sem exceção sedentos de sangue...


End file.
